Surfaces such as electronic whiteboards, interactive electronic whiteboards, and large screen touch surfaces have gained in popularity, particularly as a mechanism to be used during presentation of information in meetings, lectures, and other gatherings with large numbers of people. Typically, a person presenting information will write on the surface or otherwise make annotations which are then presented to the attendees. In many instances, however, the attendees have to wait until the presenter steps aside to reveal the content that they have placed on the surface. When the presenter obstructs the attendees' view of the content being added to the surface, such can impair the attention and/or comprehension of the attendees.